Me perdoa Lily
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Severus chamou Lily de "sangue ruim". Será que vai conseguir se redimir ante ela? Ela aceitará suas desculpas? Um pequeno One-Shot


_Este fic surgiu quando reli Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte… e pensei em todo o amor que sentia Severus Snape por Lily Evans. Espero que gostem._

_Os personagens são de propriedade de JK Rowling_

_Perdoem meu português, faz tempo que não o pratico :P_

* * *

><p>— Sinto muito.<p>

— Não me interessa suas desculpas.

— Sinto muito!

— Não.

O jovem adolescente suspirou, baixando os olhos. A garota frente a ele tinha os braços fortemente cruzados, vestia um pijama e estava justo em frente à entrada da torre de Gryffindor, junto ao retrato da Dama Gorda. Estava escuro, e o garoto mantinha sua varinha acesa, iluminando o rosto da jovem ruiva.

— Se eu saí foi porque Mary me disse que você ameaçou com ficar a dormir aqui.

O garoto de longo cabelo preto voltou a levantar os olhos até o rosto dela.

— É verdade. Pensava fazer isso. Não queria te chamar de "sangue ruim", mas...

— Escapou da sua boca? — Exclamou ela sem um pingo de compaixão e ele percebeu que ela não o perdoaria tão fácil. —É tarde demais. Levo anos justificando suas atitudes. Meus amigos não entendem como posso falar sequer contigo. E você e seus valiosíssimos comensais... — Sorriu com desdém e olhou-o com firmeza, mas ele não fez gesto algum. — Vê? Não está negando nada do que estou dizendo! Não é capaz de negar que isso é o que vocês querem da vida! Estão desejando se unir a Você-Sabe-Quem, certo? — O jovem abriu a boca, mas não disse nada e voltou a fechá-la. Não tinha nada que dizer, conhecia Lily tão bem que sabia que ela não o perdoaria. — Não posso continuar fingindo. Você escolheu seu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu.

— Não… Espera, eu não queria…

— Não queria me chamar de "sangue ruim"? —Lily estava de verdade ofendida. Deixou cair os braços ao lado do corpo, cansada. — Mas se é assim como você chama a todos que são como eu, Severus. Onde está a diferença?

Severus não encontrava palavras e Lily, com uma ultima olhada de desprezo, disse a senha à Dama Gorda e se meteu no buraco do retrato. Atravessou o salão comunal de Gryffindor e dirigiu-se a seu dormitório. Sentou-se na sua cama e fechou as cortinas, deixando cair lágrimas silenciosas pelo seu rosto.

— Lily, você está aí?

Uma garota cheia de sardas surgiu por entre as cortinas e fez uma careta ao vê-la chorar.

— Que foi, Mary? — Perguntou Lily secando-se as lágrimas com a manga do pijama.

— Quê era o que queria Snape? — Quis saber a garota com curiosidade e censura. Não gostava desse garoto tão estranho de Slytherin e não entendia como Lily podia ser sua amiga. — Já te falei Lily, esse garoto não merece seu amor. Céus! O quê você vê nele, hein?

A ruiva a observou com os olhos marejados e franzindo a testa. Não gostava que Mary sempre estivesse afirmando que ela amava Severus tanto como ele à ela, coisa que não era verdade.

— Não amo Severus. — Replicou ela, contemplando sua amiga enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado. Mary parecia muito preocupada e zangada.

— Que você não o ama? Então me explica por que você sempre justifica suas atitudes! Sempre está defendendo-o! — Exclamou a sardenta, um pouco histérica. — Você não viu o que tentou me fazer seu amigo Mulciber? — Levantou o braço onde, cerca do pulso, podia se ver uma enorme ferida infetada, que parecia não querer cicatrizar, coberta por algumas vendas. — Faz já várias semanas que tenho isto, e Madame Pomfrey disse que ficarão marcas. Se o diretor não tivesse aparecido, quem sabe o que houvesse ocorrido. — Mary descansou o brazo em seu colo e olhou Lily intensamente, como se intentasse que sua amiga entrara em razão. — Me escuta, eu acho que você deveria ficar longe dele.

— Severus não faria uma coisa assim... — Tentou justificar a ruiva.

— Agora, quem sabe mais tarde? Lily, por favor...!

— Está bem, Mary! Seu o que você pensa de Severus e seus amigos. — Disse, como querendo zangar o assunto. — Pode me deixar sozinha um momento, por favor?

— Está bem, mas pensa no que te falei. — Mary levantou-se, mas antes de fechar as cortinas voltou-se para olhá-la uma última vez. — Sabe que eu quero o melhor para você, Lily.

A ruiva assentiu, apertando os lábios, e a sardenta desapareceu detrás das cortinas.

Finalmente a sós, Lily recostou-se na sua cama e se aferrou à sua almofada, voltando a chorar. Doía muito lembrar a expressão de Severus enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras que tanto haviam ferido seu coração. Mas o que mais doía era que seu amigo lentamente estava transformando-se em um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Minutos depois, desceu até o salão comunal a terminar suas tarefas.

Severus deixou pender sua cabeça em um gesto de derrota quando Lily desapareceu a través do retrato. Apoiou uma mão na parede de pedra e xingou-se a si mesmo por tudo oque tinha feito de errado. Tentou não chorar. Tinha sido um idiota e agora só havia conseguido que Lily o odiara e tal vez não lhe dirigiria mais à palavra. Chutou a parede e se dispôs a voltar ao salão comunal de Slytherin, com a cabeça ainda caindo sobre seu peito e arrastrando os pés, mas parou-se na metade do caminho. Voltou sobre seus passos e ficou parado diante da Dama Gorda, quem dormia. Permaneceu ali por vários minutos, não saberia disser quantos com exatidão, mas sabia que tinham sido muitos; até que decidiu acordar a Mulher Gorda.

— O quê você quer, garoto? — Quis saber ela, embravecida. — Volta para seu salão comunal, Slytherin.

— _Hipogrifo_. — Disse ele com muita segurança.

— Não posso te deixar passar. — Replicou-lhe ela.

— _Hipogrifo_! Eu disse a senha correta. _Hipogrifo_.

A Dama Gorda analisou-o. Sabia que ele havia ouvido a senha da boca de Lily... Não teve outra opção que deixa-lo passar. Severus, nervoso, adentrou-se no salão comunal vazio. Era já tarde da noite, e todos deveriam estar dormindo... Mas alguma coisa se mexeu no sofá que estava perto da chaminé. Acercou-se com cautela e viu a Lily dormindo, sentada sobre a poltrona e rodeada por alguns livros de diferentes assinaturas. Sorriu ao vê-la tão bonita. Suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas pelo calor da chaminé.

— Me perdoa Lily...

Ela não se mexeu. Severus ficou de pé frente a ela, admirando-a por uns minutos. Lily era de verdade bonita... Inclinou-se para olhá-la mais de perto e percebeu que tinha os cílios molhados em lágrimas. Sentiu-se culpado por ela ter chorado... Inclinou-se um pouco mais e pôde sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto... um pouco mais... e seus lábios roçaram os dela. Era um cálido contato que lhe cortou a respiração... eram uns lábios tão suaves... Se fosse por ele, moraria em esses lábios por toda a eternidade...

... Mas foi separado brutalmente da doce boca de Lily. Ela abriu os olhos, surpreendida e ele sentiu que o colarinho da camisa estava enforcando-o.

— Snaaaape!

Severus sentiu que o giravam violentamente e encontrou-se com um punho que acertou diretamente seu nariz. Retrocedeu vários passos com a mão no rosto, sentindo a sangue fluir entre os dedos, e levantou os olhos para ver a expressão furiosa de James Potter, quem arfava com uma postura que fazia parecê-lo mais alto que de costume.

— Sai daqui, maldito Slytherin!

James pegou Severus pela roupa e arrastou-o pelo salão até lançá-lo pela porta do retrato. Lily os seguiu até ficar ao lado do jovem Potter. Severus notou a surpresa, decepção e raiva nos olhos verdes da garota... e se sentiu ainda pior do que já estava.

— Me perdoa Lily.

— Vá embora, Snape...

Snape... Lily nunca o havia chamado desse jeito. James mantinha os punhos apertados e, tomando a garota pelo braço, desapareceram pelo retrato sem dizer mais nada. Severus não se levantou do chão onde havia caído logo do empurrão de James. Ficou ali, jogado, sem evitar chorar de raiva e frustação. Havia perdido Lily para sempre.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que hajam gostado. Dedicado à Ichi-Hana, quem adora Snape.<em>


End file.
